Tart Suit
by sleepy.cat.zzz
Summary: Kuroboo just had to comment on Fai's new uniform didn't he? light KuroFai. now a multichapter oneshot series!
1. Slut Suit

yet another oneshot from yours turely. **inspired by the cover art of vol. 12** of the manga. **i didn't want to call it tart suit**, but with the whole "titles must be appropiate for all age groups" thing, i decided against my original title (which is bellow). i mean, i don't want to get booted off because of a lousy oneshot. so yeah, enjoy.

Dislcaimer: monokuro boo owns tsubasa!!

* * *

**Slut Suit**

"That outfit makes you look like a slut." Kurogane barked after glancing at Fai before going back to his manga.

"My uniform? Really? I hadn't noticed." Fai said voice sugar-coated in near sarcasm. He twirled experimentally in the middle of the threadbare living room rug. Kurogane's eye twitched, his brain not willing to give into the temptation of indulging in his peripheral vision.

If he had, he would have been treated to the willowy man in an odd slate grey leotard with a mock turtle neck and odd white detailing where it might clasp. Long white gloves snaked up his arms until halfway between his shoulder and elbow and a matching white belt was draped over his hips. But what really made this outfit inappropriate was the boots. There had to be something immoral about wearing high thigh length boots. The only part of the wizard's outfit Kurogane approved of was the gun and holster strapped near the top of one of those sinful boots.

"Oh come on Kuro-pin, it's not that bad." Fai said, flopping on the couch beside the ninja. The furniture creaked under the minimal weight, too tired and old to bother trying to support anything. "It's better than that outfit you're wearing." The wizard continued, nodding to Kurogane's outfit, which was split into two, one side white, the other black, jointed by similiar "clasps" as Fai's suit. The same could be said for his pants and belt. But a white cloak usually covered it all, held in place by a bright red rope/clasp.

"My clothes are fine." Kurogane said, turning away from his manga for the first time that evening, "and don't call me any of those stupid names." He added with a growl.

"But Kuro-wu, how can you expect to move quickly under this heavy thing?" Fai asked, grabbing the cloak in question from its resting place on the back of the couch (which squeaked its thanks) and swirling it around his shoulders, pretending to droop under the weight.

"Give that back!" Kurogane snapped at Fai, tossing his manga down and trying to snatch the article of clothing back, unsuccessful as Fai dodged his hand, nimble despite his complaints.

"I'm the dreadful Kuro-ding, fear me!" he mock-frowned from his place (Kurogane's old place) cross-legged and cross-armed on the couch.

"Fine, keep it, I'd rather see you in that than in that…outfit." Kurogane said, spitting out that last word.

"How sweet, Kuro-pai cares." Fai cooed,

"I don't care, but it's just plain stupid to wear something like that in this world." Kurogane retorted, tossing a hand up at the barred window.

Fai tilted his head and gave a closed mouth smile. The other side of the window represented much of this new world, decaying and filled with the dregs of society. And yes, wandering around wearing a skin tight outfit wasn't the smartest thing to do; the morals of man had worn down enough that it was remarkably suicidal.

"But Kuro-toe, you need it too." Fai purred, drinking in the sight of the taller man in comfortably tight leather.

"Not as much as you do." Kurogane said, flopping on Fai's old spot (much to the displeasure of the couch)

"So does that mean that Kuro-moo think I'm pretty enough to hide?" Fai asked coyly, leaning against Kurogane and smirking eerily.

"I've seen someone here try to feel up the pork bun." Kurogane deadpanned. Fai sighed and flopped onto the closest armrest, meaning he was lying across Kurogane's lap. Kurogane, for his part, pretended not to notice he had the gangly wizard across his lap, and was doing a damn good job of it. They stayed like that for a while, the only sounds being breathing and the occasionally page turn from the ninja.

"I have an idea," Fai finally said, breaking the comfortable silence, "Kuro-roe can pretend to be my boyfriend!"  
"W-What?!?" Kurogane spluttered, "What are you going on about you stupid mage!"

"Your cloak, if you wear it but come with me, then we'll both be safe!" Fai said, turning until he was lying on his back, look up at Kurogane's face. The face above him was still staring at the open book, but the eyes weren't moving, just staring blankly at the page. Fai sighed; sure he had stepped over some invisible line should have put his foot in his mouth. He started getting up before a small, usually insignificant word stopped him.

"Sure"

That little, offhand word from the man above him caused Fai to freeze, momentarily wondering if the ninja wasn't pulling his chain. Then he remembered that Kuro-dan didn't have a funny bone in his body. He sat up and gave said Kuro-ten an exaggerated kiss on the cheek before giggling and flopping back down. Kurogane, for his part, was a touch shocked before he recognized a very familiar and a very, _very_ interesting smell on the wizard.

"Are you drunk?!?!"

* * *

ta da! what do you think? (listens intently) really? wait, i can't read your mind. so tell by pressing the pretty purple...putton:p 


	2. Rockfest Rags

MON DIEUX!! i think i've fallen into the one shot trap of xxxholic and tsubasa. ah well, ain't that bad. could be worse, i think. this installment is totally musically inspired. therefore, **readers should watch the music vedio for "Miss Murder" by AFI **(youtube is a dear), "Prelude 12/21" is the first bit and vaugely important. cherio

Disclaimer: i'm pretty sure i have six degrees of conection with CLAMP, however, that also implies i'm not them.

* * *

**Rockfest Rags**

"I'm home!" Fai called in a singsong voice, not caring that it was past midnight.

"Where have you been?" Kurogane demanded harshly, coming out of the kitchen to loom over the wizard. But before he reached the perfect distance to intimidate, he was stopped by Fai's appearance.

"What are you wearing?" popped out of his mouth before he could stop it. To be fair, it was a perfectly logical question.

Instead of the soft pallet he usually wore, Fai's current outfit could be described in two words, leather and _tight_. Namely, a white t-shirt with a ring of jumping rabbits that looked like a girl's small with pants that probably hadn't heard of modesty and heavy mid-calf boots with a fat heel and numerous buckles and straps. Three belts were hung on his thin hips; a plain leather one with plain studs, a red and black pyramid belt, and a shiny black one with bats etched on it. Spiked cuffs, chains, and plain leather coils snaked their way up his arms and looped around his neck while the odd black streak dirtied his blond hair. He had heavy raccoon eyes and a ring through his tongue.

"One of my clients had a spare ticket to a concert, so I went." Fai replied flippantly, "but you're one to talk Kuro-blo." Judging by the fresh mud on the steel toed boots by the door, Kurogane had just arrived home too,

"Where have _you_ been?" Fai asked, filling the space between them and trying to loom over Kurogane, a task he failed miserably at, considering the height difference.

"I was hired to be a plain clothes guard." Kurogane replied evenly,

"Plain clothes huh?" Fai had a point though; Kurogane had detoured from his usual style rather dramatically. Baggy bondage pants hung on his legs, although they were belted so they fell under his naval rather than his ass. The hilt of his sword could be seen sticking out of his pant leg, but it was obscured by a comfortable tank top, black with an accurate skeletal sketch of the bones underneath, under a ratty fishnet shirt.

Shrugging, Fai moved past the irate ninja and into the kitchen, where he went to pour himself a large glass of milk.

"So which concert were you at?" Kurogane asked, following.

"Not sure really," Fai replied, pouring himself a tall glass of milk.

"So you went to a concert you'd been invited to last minute, with people you barely know, in a city you don't know, to watch people you don't listen to. What sort of an idiot does that?!?"

"Wah, so harsh Kuro-fo, it wasn't so bad. I had fun, although I didn't two people could be so close without having sex." Luckily, Fai had his head in the fridge, otherwise Kurogane would have seen the smirk that adorned his face at the 'thunk' that occurred due to a particularly hard flinch on the part of Kurogane. "Besides", he continued, rising out of the icebox, "why do you care so much?"

"Er-" Kurogane flushed slightly when he couldn't make up an excuse fast enough, "I thought I saw you at work tonight…" he muttered quickly,

"Oh! Kuro-na was guarding a concert, which one?" Fai asked, pouring the ninja another glass of milk, but adding a shot of vodka and shaking it with his hand over the top, making an impromptu White Russian, and licking his hand clean.

"AFI, or something like that," Kurogane replied, taking a sip of the milk, discovering the booze, but sighing and not mentioning he had noticed; although both he and Fai knew that the other knew about the cocktail.

"Hey, A-fi, that sounds familiar, did they play 'The Killing Lights'?" Fai asked, feigning total ignorance.

"So that was you with that tattoo freak's tongue down your throat!" Kurogane growled, swallowing the last of the tall glass of 'milk'.

"Maybe," Fai replied slyly, calmly seated despite the raging Kurogane on the other side of the small table,

"That guy was arrested for handing out date-rape drugs!"

AH NON!! I think i've fallen into the one shot series trap of xxxholic and tsubasa!! ah well, ain't that bad. Could be worse. so yes...one shot numero dos. totally musically inspired. readers should watch the music vedio for "Miss Murder" by AFI before reading, the first bit is "Prelude 12/21" and is vaugly i

* * *

"Really? I thought I felt funny after that," Fai answered offhand, carding his hair to detach the black, very temporary extensions that had been braided in. Kurogane gave him an odd, exasperated look before falling heavily on the table, head in his arms. Silence fell over the pair, the only noise coming from the nearby train tracks. 

"My magic protects me from most drugs?" Fai said after a while, tone implying an apology. Kurogane grunted in reply.

Silence followed.

Fai sighed and moved from the table, dropping the glasses of milk in the sink. Turning around, he sighed again when he saw that Kurogane hadn't moved. So, he went over to the fridge and made them both White Russians although with a little more vodka than last time.

Kurogane raised his head when he heard the chink of glass on wood and took the peace offering, downing it in one gulp. He wiped the milk mustache away, grimacing from the burn at the back of his throat.

"You won't be getting drunk or high in the near future." Kurogane said, laying out the first condition of his forgiveness, "we don't need the sort of attention an arrest will cause, especially as I know people in the police station."

"Okay." Fai replied, sipping his own drink,

"And you won't find a…partner in any world, that's would be cruel." Kurogane slurred, obviously regretting the drinks between work and home.

"Okay." Fai replied evenly, grinning at a joke in his head as he finished off his drink. After depositing the glasses in the sink for the second time, he swaggered over to the ninja and jabbed him meanly in the side.

"Come on, let's get to bed," he said. Kurogane thrust himself away from the table and got up, groaning. They walked up the stairs towards the bedroom the four of them shared, not saying a word. After gathering his night clothes, Kurogane walked towards the adjacent bathroom.

"Do you remember Prelude 12/21?" Kurogane asked when he reached the door. Fai looked up and cocked his head, "Would you?"

"Would I what?" Fai asked, perplexed,

"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep?"

* * *

that came out a little flatter than i thought it would. ah well, now we know why we don't get kuro-boo drunk.  



	3. Alma Mater Attire

another instalment of tart suit, and i'm pretty sure that this has a plot now, a loose one, but it's kinda there...er...nevermind, let's just pretend that they're one shots on a linear au timeline. but i have a general BL fangirl's worse nightmare (or at least, my version of a BL fangirl); crossdressing lead. i mean really, what's the point of BL if one of them's a girl??? but hey, it was fun to write.

Disclaimer: still not mine.

* * *

"Who did I piss off to get stuck with you?" Kurogane asked venomously to the bouncing mage beside him. But this time, there was…more of the mage to bounce, or jiggle rather.

"What do you mean Kuro-bi?" Fai asked, peering in the ninja's lowered faced. Kurogane turned away either in shame or to hide the blush.

Kurogane had every reason to blush. In this world, people lived much longer, so they continued their education longer, meaning that people their age were still expected to be in school. However, the supplier they learnt this all from only had one male senior's uniform left. So, on a whim, Fai bought a girl's.

Now, _he_ was dressed in a dangerously high tan miniskirt and a fitted short-sleeve blouse that hugged his abdomen with a thin tan tie. Thick cream socks that resembled heavy leg warms encased his thin legs and partially hid sensible penny loafers. The only part of his outfit that didn't fit perfectly was the blouse. While it was snug around his middle, the top was only slightly loose, propped up by tentative A-cup boobs, something that defiantly weren't natural on the wizards; not that you could tell.

That was probably what caused the most distress in Kurogane, his inability to separate the wispy wizard and he knew, too old school girl in front of him. Needless to say, this was going to be a life-altering period, or the end of his fight for sanity, maybe both.

"Kuro-di?" Fai asked in his properly pitched voice, for a girl, spinning in front of the blushing ninja, who didn't stop in time. Down they tumbled, an awkward pile of spider-legs and flailing arms. Luckily, nothing but their pride was damaged in the fall, or at least, Kurogane's pride, and his self imposed banishment of Fai-related thoughts, which was a given, considering his face ended up with a great view of Fai's chest. Bushing madly, he rolled off the wizard, wishing for his high collared cloak, coat, _something _to hide the blush as he dusted his tan pants off. His uniform was just like the girls', minus the sock and skirt, tan pants replacing both.

"Wah, Kuro-ki, so clumsy." Fai scolded, poking at his arm after they both got up.

"How do you get your voice so high?" Kurogane asked, looking slightly queasy as his mind raced through the potential answers. Fai stopped for a second, face falling slack for a second before bouncing back into an exaggerated grin,

"Magic," he said cheerfully in a tone that implied a lie. At least to Kurogane it did, because he snorted, the last traces of red fading from his cheeks as he continued towards the squat school building, lying like a toad among the surrounding residential buildings.

"Kuro-ni, I'm telling the truth!" Fai whined as he sped up to catch the ninja.

"Right." Kurogane said disbelievingly, not looking at the wizard.

"Kuro-li is so cruel," Fai said, mouth twisted to the side in a slightly annoyed expression. Kurogane pretended not to hear him.

"I'm not lying!" Fai yelled at him, Kurogane didn't even bother to snort.

"Hello? Earth to Kuro-chi, pick up Kuro-fi." Fai said, complete with fake static interspaced in the classic reference.

"Would you just shut up?" Kurogane snarled. In response, Fai clamped his hands over his mouth in mock seriousness, causing Kurogane to develop a twitch in his eye.

* * *

there we go, a little off from the pattern, but we'll return to our regualarly secedualed progaramming next time, won't we? damn, i'm referring to myself as 'we'... 


	4. Inked Ensemble

num-ba faw! all done and re-die! enjoy!

ps. thank youse to reviewers! response to all: YES!

disclaimer: still not mine.

* * *

"That is probably one of your more idiotic ideas," Kurogane said to the wizard as they walked down the street, gaining numerous glances and some outright stares due to their…unusual choice of clothing. While the rest of the world they were in dressed in worn leather decorated with gaudy paint, both wizard and ninja differed too much to go unnoticed.

Kurogane was vaguely normal, wearing a long leather duster but it was solid black, turning him into a raven among parrots. Maybe magpie would be more appropriate though, because the entire back of his duster was studded, from the collar to the hem. The rest of the black underneath didn't help him blend in. And while most people left their heads uncovered, Kurogane wore a caubeen, a hat that looked like a beret but stiffer. Heavy, serviceable boots that had been with him for several worlds now adorned his feet and he had amassed a collection of sharp objects which hung from belts and bandoliers slung around his shoulders and waist.

Despite Kurogane's unusual appearance, it was Fai that received the most shocked attention. From the feet up, he had found a pair of pointed patent red high heels, which boosted him up to his companion's height. Powder blue fleecy pants hugged his legs and although he left his hair uncovered, its pale colour acted as a beacon among the reds and the browns of the native. But the most distinguishing feature of Fai's outfit was his lack of shirt. Instead of a traditional piece of cloth, bandages were wrapped around his torso, clean where the passed over his front, bloodstained on the back. It was a touch obvious why people were staring, once you considered all the facts.

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you mean, Kuro-tot" Fai said, completely ignoring the various stares and sideways glances he was getting.

"What possessed you to get such a large tattoo done in one sitting?" Kurogane demanded, stopping in the middle of the bustling street.

"It wasn't that bad Kuro-si" Fai said, tugging the ninja back into a stroll.

"The _tattoo artist_ said you were crazy, and he had tattoos on his _eyelids_." Kurogane stressed, his opinion of both the tattoo artist and the wizard shining through.

"But you got one even bigger," Fai pouted, poking to where bandages were hidden under the layers of black.

"It's was just added onto." Kurogane growled in reply, either because the wizard knew it was only half done or because the wizard was poking an open wound.

"But what if we have to leave before you finish it?" Fai asked, peering at the ninja's face,

"It will never be finished." Kurogane said blandly. His tattoo was in solid black, and had been done by many different artists over a long period of time. "It represents the change in my life, is shouldn't be finished." Kurogane finished.

"Wah Kuro-go's so deep; mine's just pretty." Fai said, resting his hands on the back of his head.

"A tattoo has to have a better meaning than that, it's a permanent scar on your body for Kami's sake." Kurogane reasoned, dogging the topic.

"Mine doesn't, it's just something pretty I thought up yesterday." Fai replied coquettishly.

"I'm sure I've seen it somewhere before…" Kurogane said, eyes shifting in suspicion.

"Of course you did Kuro-puppy, I showed you the sketches before we went into the shop!" Fai replied, in the same affected manner,

"Damn you're annoying." Kurogane muttered, not noticing Fai exhale slightly as he seemed to drop the topic, "But I'm sure it was a while back, before the Country of Jade even." Kurogane said louder, causing Fai to stiffen unnoticeable unless you were looking for it, which Kurogane was.

"It's the exact same as the one you gave to the damned witch, isn't it; didn't it bind your magic?" Kurogane said, running with the slight lead and irritated at the wizard's blatant lies.

"Yes it does, but no it isn't." Fai near whisper almost vanishing in the sounds of bustling like a wisp of smoke, but Kurogane heard it.

"Really," he replied sarcastically, disbelief dripping from every word.

"Really, Ashura's was very…pointy, harsh lines, sharp angles, rather nasty actual. Your's is more…flow-y. It's the same general shape, but gentler, less two same things but two parts of a whole…" Fai trailed off, looking dreamily at the sky. It took a few seconds for the full extent of Fai's words to sink in, but when they did…

"Wait, mine?!? How the hell did you figure that your tattoo is mine?!? I don't know any hocus-pocus!! What the hell is your magic anyways, some sort of sick blood ritual?" Kurogane roared, earning not only the customary stares, but a good extra five feet of breathing space.

"Wah, Big Puppy is such a kidder," Fai said, sweat-dropping and pulling Kurogane away from the shocked townspeople and back into the crowd. "Really, he is," Fai said again, giving Kurogane a meaningful look, most of which was lost on the slightly confused and slightly panicking ninja.

"Hey Kuro-te, honey ale!" Fai stated randomly and loudly, pulling the taller man across the lane, through two separate rivers of traffic, to a smoky little bar with loud voices blasting out the door. Kurogane, for his part, wasn't too shocked in the rapid change of mannerisms on the part of the wizard, but was too busy dodging as many people as possible, growling at the ones he ran into, and then rapidly assessing the threat level of everyone in the crowded bar to continue the thread of conversation.

By the time he had caught up with the wizard, his companion was already indulging in a pint of the dark, local brew with a thread of honey gold marble and made friends with the bartender. After several attempts to pull the wizard's attention back to the previous topic, the ninja gave up, getting the message that Fai was pointedly ignoring him. Instead, he retired to a tumbler of some other local drink, content to wait until the mage wanted to tell him the story behind the tattoo before asking for it. But he was going to hear it.

* * *

ba dum! hoped you like it. drop me a line if you've got anything to say. 


	5. Carnival Costume

hiya, i'm back! be afraid... but yes. i'm thinking of expanding the whole "romance" content of this. but i can't write romance!! whatever, i'll just aim for "deep caring relationship with minor perks" rather than romance. enjoys!

ps. the current romance rating is so low BL-dislikers will read it xD.

disclaimer: here is me, not owning. heck, i don't even own my internet connection.

* * *

"Now watch closely children," Fai said, leaning towards the herd of eager-faced youngsters, "I'm going to show you something truly amazing." And with that parting shot, he snapped his fingers and a cloud of butterflies erupted from his sleeve. The children gasped in amazement and reached out pudgy hands, trying to catch the elusive spots of living cobalt. But a man at the back was admiring the magician more than his trick.

Fai seemed made for the drapery of a showman, the sparking cufflinks embedded in the oversized cuffs of an otherwise slim fitting shirt distracting the audience from both the hands attached and the painted twinkle in his eyes. Slim midnight blue trousers encased his legs, the colour's natural slimming property hiding the actual unhealthy thinness of the legs they covered. The dark pants and the dark shoes gave the illusion that the magician became metaphysical around his knees. A long, midnight blue cape, loosely fastened with a heavy gold rope and nearly falling off his shoulders, added a localized backdrop while obscuring the area around the wizard. A slim yet tall top hat added to the image, the vibrant powder blue feather stuck into the brim adding yet another distracting element to the costume.

Ironic that a wizard was posing as a stage magician.

But as Kurogane stood solemnly appraising the wizard, their eyes met; and in that instant, a spark of life returned to Fai's eyes in a way Kurogane was sure meant he should run in the opposite direction. But he started too late, and with another quick snap and a cloud of noxious fumes, Kurogane found himself on the other side of the room, coughing while reaching for one of the daggers his position as a knife thrower allowed. The children's shrieks resounded around the tent as the knife thrower spun around, a knife already in his hand.

His gaudy red coat swirled around his boot-cut white pants and allowing the cream shirt tucked into pants to show as the motion shifted the coat. As Kurogane realized his location, he snorted, sheathing his knife and allowing the children to become enthralled by the glimpse of the numerous pieces of live steel and even a dagger so long it nearly qualified as a sword. The children gasped as one, their eyes riveted to the sparkles and passing over the less shiny handles of a collection of even more deadly switchblades and other less flashy blades. Kurogane huffed at his audience, smoothing the yellow triangles of his coat's trim as he let the attire swirl back into its customary position, covering him from clean-shaven chin to hobnail boot-top, masking the assassin under the trappings of a performer.

Ironic that a killer hid under the image of a sideshow actor.

"Stupid wizard," Kurogane snapped, turning quickly enough his heels snapped, yet softly as the faux seam of his coat front didn't split. The illusion of mystery was ruined somewhat when the magician donned his top hat and jumped him, a wave of blue crashing into his fiery red.

"Kuro-woo, don't leave so soon. We need your talents for my next trick." Fai exclaimed, both to explain to the children and to pacify the taller man, who was jabbing the end of what was probably an out-the-front switchblade into his stomach; meaning a simple slide of the thumb would result in a blade coming out the end jabbing into Fai's side; not that it would hurt him of course. Fai nimbly jumped back,

"My dear Kuro-tant, could you please throw a knife at my head?" Fai asked in a stage voice.

"Gladly," Kurogane agreed, hurling the knife he threatened the wizard with before at his intended target, his body wound like a spring in case this trick involved having the knife thrown back. He, like the children, were shocked when instead of pulling off another trick, he raised a hand to block the knife as if it was a ball of paper. There was a sickening thunk as the knife slid through the gaps in the bones of those impossibly thin hands until the handle rested on his palm. But Fai smiled his odd smile and pulled the blade out as the blood had slipped down his hand, wiping off the mess and wiggling his now undamaged hand for effect.

"Don't try that at home children." He reminded his audience, wagging his finger at the slack jawed youngsters. They nodded in amazement as the magician took his bows, disappearing as he wrapped his clock around him, much to the astonishment of his audience. The assassin had slipped into the shadows a moment after he the wizard had revealed the twist to his plot and was able to surprise him when he appeared, literally, behind the magician's tent, the shrieking of children's applause dimly making it through the heavy fabric.

Fai smiled when he saw his red coated friend sitting on an upturned box. A knife appeared in his hand, the blade concealed in the handle once more, and Fai lightly tossed it back to its owner, who pocketed it. He sat down on the box, his sigh appearing as cloud in front of him, spreading the cape over his lap, pretending not to notice it spilled onto Kurogane's too. In a similar fashion, Kurogane denied feeling the heavy material float onto his legs.

"What happened in there?" the warrior asked as he pretended to watch the current of gaily dressed people running along this back alley to the circus.

"Magic," Fai replied flippantly. Kurogane growled, 'magic' had become Fai's catch all phrase for anything out of the ordinary. He knew better than to hope to get anything else out the wizard though, gods knew, he had tried many times but with the same, cheeky smile for his efforts every time.

"Do you want to see a magic trick?" asked Fai, spinning onto his feet and whipping his cloak back on before Kurogane could respond. "It's my fail-safe blushing spell!" he crowed, leaning forward in the same breath and Kurogane's stomach clenched as he felt a hot breath on his ear. Fai hovered for a second before brushing a feather light kiss on his cheek and rushing off. When the action sunk in, Kurogane raced after him, not noticing how his face matched his coat.

If anyone had stopped to ask why he had turned that particular shade of red, he would have replied, as straight-faced as possible, "Magic."

* * *

ta da! i hope you enjoy. i'm working on a 30 theme challenge right now, so i'm devoting the majority of my writing brain to that (read: develope the skills i stated a lack of above). (does anyone know how to integrate "think pink" for a romance between two very manly men???) so you might not see much of this for a while, then of course, i might just spy a great outfit i HAVE to write about so heck, who knows?

toodles


	6. Jail Jackets

TADA! another one, i don't know where this sprung from, wait, no, i don't know. enjoy!

* * *

A glittering moon rose above the thick trees of the forest. Along a beaten path walked a tall man in a dark uniform.

A crisp navy jacket stretched snuggly under broad shoulders and matching pants bent stiffly around his legs. A clean white shirt, the starch still in the folds, held a bright red tie in place. The brim of his guard hat still had a layer of dust on it. Just the odd stain showed that the suit had been used at all. The only things that showed any signs of wear in his ensemble were the nightstick, long scratches marring the black varnish, and his boots, which didn't adhere to regulations, but the steel toes were an improvement over the prescribed oxfords. Unlike others who had treaded this path at this time, he didn't whistle or glance into the forest at either side. He didn't want to be marching to his workplace. And no one could blame him as the West Bethlem Prison rose over the tree line.   
A tight lipped secretary nodded at him from behind the bullet proof glass between the two code-locked doors. As Kurogane walked through the second one of these, long nightmarish wails rose up on either side. Of course the stupid feather couldn't have been in a nice…candy shop or something, or even a regular prison. No, it had to be in the middle of the only prison for the criminally insane in any world.

He made his round, through delirium and illusions of grandeur up to impulse control. "Kuro-foo" a cooing voice said from somewhere above his to the right. Looking up, Kurogane spied wispy hands framing the thin face pressed against the bars. Kurogane sighed, trudged up the rickety staircase to the second level of cells, and walked up to the irritating prisoner.

"What," he barked, the request turned into an order. The wizard just smiled goofily, acting, and hopefully _only_ acting, the part of a psycho with acute mania. Breathing like a bull through his nose, Kurogane glanced to cells on either side and across the darkened hall. Finding everyone in the vicinity in a mostly likely drug induced slumber; he unlocked the cage and rolled back the door, letting Fai out. "About time Kuro-woo," Fai said, stretching to his full height and allowing a strip of bleached skin to show.

The inmates' uniforms followed two rules: one, they had to have stripes run horizontally across them and two, they couldn't fit properly. Fai's followed both these rules, both in the thick horizontal stripes and in the fit. His shirt was made for someone with three times the weight and half of the height, just meeting the top of his pants it was so short but falling off one shoulder it was so broad. The sleeves fell unevenly, one around his forearm and the other brushing his knees. His pants were no better, squeezing the stick legs until they hit the knees, then they ballooned out only to come back close the ankles. The tailor had obviously either been blind, drunk, or both. Shoes were considered too dangerous for the prisoners, so most inmates went barefoot, Fai included.

"Kuro-too" Fai wailed quietly, throwing his arms around Kurogane's neck and all his weight on the taller man. But neither had a physical effect on Kurogane except for the revival of the twitching eye. "Kuro-low, is there any place we haven't gone through." He stage whispered into the assassin's ear.

"Solitary confinement." Kurogane suggested 'helpfully' but in a monotone voice.

"It wouldn't be there." Fai said, but then, he had already checked the solitary chambers, both physically and with magic.

"The basement?" Kurogane tried again, serious this time. Fai started to respond, but paused, he hadn't searched _all _of the handy dark niches down there.

"It could be," he finally said tentatively, after all, if Kurogane knew he wanted to go down there for egotistical reasons, they wouldn't get anywhere before morning.

"Let's go then," Kurogane sighed, walking towards the basement and literally dragging Fai behind him.

They made it down to the basement eventually after having to take a detour due to a midnight fit by one of the prisoners. Kurogane flicked the light switch, which only turned on one long but flickering tube out of seven. They stared down the concrete hallway, peering into the darker nooks and crevices that might lead to somewhere special. But they were mostly from the general wear and tear of a stone building in a moist climate. When they were a good distance from the door, they detachedly heard it close, but they were both too distracted to care. Soon, they came to a door at the end of the hall. But then, the light went out.

"Fai?" Kurogane asked, turning towards the distant light of the door the entered through.

"Kuro-foo," Fai's currently disembodied voice said by Kurogane's ear, "I think we're locked in."


	7. Court Clothes

this was suppose to take place in a tea house, but that obviously didn't happen. today's installment is based off the costumes from Recourt but ended up closer to Victorian England... not one of my favourites, but this is what happens when you aim for fluff after reading gothic fiction.

btw: thanks Hopeless Romantic for your continued (and cheerful) support. hi DayDreamer64 (here's the update) and to KayzoK, you're the reason i got off my lazy arse.

* * *

"This is your stupidest idea yet," Kurogane said unenthusiastically.

"Including the last one?" Fai asked much too cheerily.

"Including the last one," Kurogane deadpanned.

Currently, both men on the docket for 'gross indecencies' and were waiting to be moved to the courthouse where the feather (hopefully) was. Both were dressed impeccably for court in the very conservative, downright constrictive style this world used. Both men wore three piece suites (white for Fai, black for Kurogane), starched white shirts, and slim ties (blue and red respectively). A matching bowler balanced on Fai's head while a black fedora was pinched in Kurogane's firm grip. Their shoes were blindingly shiny, nary a wrinkle marred their suits, and neither smelt; but Kurogane couldn't shake off the idea that they had no chance of winning their case.

"Why do I feel that you rigged this?" Kurogane asked Fai, who was playing the part of a bored six-year old well, feet swinging and all.

"I knew Kuro-tsin had good instincts," Fai cooed, patting the other man's cheek which drew out a deep throated growl. Fai just giggled, drawing odd looks from the surrounding guards, before going back to his bored child routine. The wizard started humming to himself, an odd, folk tune that probably came from his homeland. Frankly, it grated on Kurogane's nerves. Just as he opened his mouth to tell the wizard to shut up, Fai stopped. Before the assassin could ask why, a heavily starched policeman entered and called out their numbers, indicating their turn for trial.

Grumbling, Kurogane stood stiffly, spending a night on a wooden board may not have been new, but it was still uncomfortable. Fai, though, jumped up with his usual exuberance or carelessness; it was often hard to distinguish which was which. Just before they entered the courtroom, both were quickly checked for weapons, knives and pistols presumably. The only thing of interest found was a pocket watch with a similar design to Fai's tattoo crudely scratched into it. But Fai was allowed to keep it, and they were marched into the courtroom. It had the basic layout, the judge's podium, witness box, scribe's desk, etc. but the nearly packed audience was unexpected.

"Order!" the judge yelled, rapping his gravel. Eventually, the titters from the crowd faded away. "The charges,"

"The people charge the defendants with 'gross indecency'," the persecutor said,

"Ah, more sodomites," the judge sighed as the crowd gasped in unison. "Present the evidence."

"The people call Mary-Anne Gardener to the stand," the black robed man said, calling a woman who looked as straight laced as her tight-lacing corset. "Miss Gardener, could you please tell us the first time you saw the defendants?" As soon as she opened her mouth, a sound so boring filled the room that neither Fai nor Kurogane could bare to listen. Instead Kurogane focused on the wizard, who was humming tunelessly under his breath again.

Suddenly, Fai glanced up above judge at the decorations. Kurogane glanced up too but didn't see anything important, just a large relief sculpture of a blindfolded woman with holding a scale in one hand and a sword in other. Kurogane gave Fai an odd look. Fai responded by placing his hand on Kurogane's knee.

_The scales,_ his voice said in Kurogane's head, who wasn't surprising at all, really. Turning back to the sculpture, the assassin peered at the scales, which jutted out farther than the rest of the piece, more closely. On one side there was a bloody dagger, blackened jewels, and other paraphernalia of crimes. In the other, surrounded by a glass ball and looking a touch out of place was a…feather. Immediately, plans of retrieval and escape rushed into his mind, but they were stopped by a squeeze to his knee.

_Here's what we do Kuro-poo_, Fai mind spoke, sending images of the plan afterwards. Kurogane nodded, adding a 'Don't call me that, idiot,' afterwards.

_Don't call me an idiot, Kuro-fu_, was the smartass reply before Fai commenced the plan. Neither noticed the astonished gasps and whispers from the spectators behind them.

"Your honor," Fai said, standing up and putting the plan in motion. When he wasn't ordered back to his seat, they both breathed a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you would allow us an opportunity to explain ourselves." The judge gave a nod,

"You do understand that anything you say cannot be taken back due to a lack of legal advisory," the persecutor huffed slightly.

"Well, seeing as we weren't provided with legal aid…" Fai trailed off, causing more than a few people to wiggle awkwardly in their seats.

"While Miss Gardener makes accurate points, I would first like to mention that both my companion and I are foreigners, and arrived here unexpectedly," Fai started, moving out from behind the desk they had been seated at. While Fai expertly, and blatantly, lied his was through their defense, Kurogane silently slipped into the shadows of the courtroom unnoticed.

"We would be glad the charges were dropped and we would leave with all due haste if that would be more convenient," Fai said, a lawyer-like sarcastic edge to his voice. That was Kurogane's cue to quickly scale the podium and jump up, grabbing the feather at the peak of his leap.

With the sudden movement and the shattering of glass, the courtroom broke into chaos. The judge and the jury ducked to avoid a shower of glass while the crowd moved as one backwards, knocking over benches as the security rushed forward underneath the yelling from their superiors. No one noticed Fai take out the pocket watch and pull the knob, causing the world to slow to a stop. Humming slightly, Fai spent a few seconds spinning the hands backwards to a point in time where they weren't incarcerated. Before starting the watch again, he walked over the Kurogane and grabbed his hand. Then he clicked the pocket watch back on and had the oddest sensation of having his guts fly backwards in time and space.

Both landed uncomfortably back when they had been arrested. But this time, they didn't want to be captured and they had their meal ticket out of this world clutched in Kurogane's bloody hand. They raced through town, still hand in hand, until they came to the post office the children worked at. Luckily, both of them were taking a break and had the pork bun with them.

"Time to go," Fai said as they barreled through the door. Sakura and Syaoran looked up, surprised, but Monoko understood and instantly opened the portal, sucking them all in, much to the shock of the natives present.

"Bloody fairies," a policeman muttered in the silence that followed.

* * *

hehehe... well, anyways, to summarize what the hell that was about, Kurogane and Fai were being tried for being gay, which was totally legal back in the day (see: oscar wilde, who i see a chubby fai, oddly) (mwhaha, i can be historically accurate!) and men did wear fedoras in 19th century, wikipedia said so. 


	8. Transylvanian Trappings

Hello again. I know it's a little early for an update (checks, yeah, should be monthly) but since i'm detained next month, you're getting something now.

ps. Hopeless Romatic-thanks/ouch; Yurikitsune a) welcome, b) isn't booze fun?, c) can i have the picture?; and Elle R-M. hi!

disclaimer: whoopsiedoodle? not mine? not mine? no one is mine? i don't own the rocky horror show either (because richard o'briaen does, i think)? i think i've covered my ass enough.

pps. children, this is why you don't hang posters on your walls.

* * *

**Transylvanian Trappings**

"We're lucky to have found work here," Fai said, sipping his tea.

"I can think of a few things I'd rather be doing," Kurogane said, moodily stirring his own cup of tea.

"It was very generous of the owner to give us these jobs when we just appeared on his doorstep," Fai stated, plucking another eerily vibrant tart off the plate.

"I don't know why, but I think he wants to eat me," Kurogane commented, a twitch finding it's way into his eye.

"It was still generous of him to give us jobs anyway," Fai reiterated, trying to make Dr. Frank-N-Furter sound less that the nymphomaniac trysexual (1) he was.

"He already had a maid and a butler," Kurogane retorted, "and the pay sucks."

"But it includes food and board for us and the children Kuro-da" Fai replied pleasantly.

"The uniforms suck," Kurogane spat, draining his dainty teacup. Fai opened his mouth to reply but a witty response just didn't jump to mind.

No one could blame him though. The uniforms were rather ghastly. Kurogane's looked like it had been made by the same tailor as the West Bethlem Prison's but while he was on acid. The pin-stripped trousers had been fed through a mulcher and the red tie reached his knees (most disturbing though was his employer's very vocal wishes to 'tie him up' with said tie). But the worse piece of the outfit was the jacket; a blazer made of phosphorescent violent and turquoise brocade, which was both blinding enough to qualify as light source and heavy enough to crush baby livestock (2).

But compared to Fai's uniform, it was a welcome alternative. When it became obvious that Fai just didn't have the figure to fill the previous maids' outfits and hot-pants were _firmly_ reserved for the fairer race the doctor's tenant (?) whipped up a unique uniform for the wizard. It was a two piece suit made up of a single button vest with wide lapels and a pair of tight shorts. That was it; no jacket, no pants, no shirt. He was expected to walk around in nothing but that suit, a pair of borrowed women's boots, and a feather duster. Kurogane almost felt sorry for Fai.

"They could be worse," Fai finally stuttered out. Kurogane snorted into his refilled tea cup out of disbelief.

"You saw Riff Raff laugh at you," Kurogane said plainly,

"You noticed Kuro-poo?" Fai said cheerily, although the happiness was probably sugar induced,

"I was laughing with him," Kurogane quickly said, hiding a light blush behind the inadequate teacup.

"How sweet," Fai trilled, ignoring that comment. "Besides," Fai said, imitating a coy girlfriend, "I haven't seen you complaining."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kurogane said with a divided look of surprise and disgust on his face. Fai leaned so far forward over the corner of the table, "I think you know exactly what I mean Kuro-luv," Fai breathed, trapping Kurogane's tea cup hand and preventing him from getting away from the wizard. A charged silence stretched between them.

"My god, they're rubbing off on you," Kurogane deadpanned in a mild state of shock. Fai giggled, jumping back and grabbing a tart before moving to the sink,

"I think there's something in the water, personally," he said happily, filling the kettle from the spluttering tap for another pot of tea. Kurogane gave a strangled look at his teacup and grabbed the first thing he could find in the cupboards in a panic, hoping the extra food would dilute the drugs that had to be in the water.

"Come on, I'm joking, I'm just trying go incognito," Fai said over his shoulder, "I'm not sure why I want to but," he loudly muttered to himself.

"Your sick," Kurogane replied to both the statement and the mutterings, digging into leftover meatloaf anyways.

* * *

1 Ouzounian, Richard. "Oh the Horror". Toronto Star. H1 "He's "trysexual", he'll try anything." 

2 All outfits are based on the CanStage 2007 production of Rocky Horror Showm, which i found more creative (see: peacock feathers).

* * *

eek. so short. i wanted to make it a little heavier, but my internal mono/dia-logue at the first revision went something like this 

**sleepycatz** (the desperate one): yes! finally! something romantic i can be proud of! **roadkill** (the cynical one): it sucks (burns it) **sleepycatz**: no it doesn't! okay, yes it does. (pokes ashes) now what?


	9. Barfly Frocks

AN: I'm not dead, just waiting for betaing and slowly losing hope. If anyone happens to know so obscure synonms for clothes, please, i'm in need of titles (currently outfits in the works: hospital gowns, boutique retail uniforms, and runway fashions)(wording is flexible, alliterations are appreciateed)

Disclaimer: nada. pardon. ¿que vosotro quereis?

* * *

**Barfly Frocks**

"You're feeling pointy aren't you?" Fai said leaning over the bar he tended. Kurogane gave him a questioning look over the rim of a ginger-beer and ­­­gin.

"You know 'pointy'," Fai elaborated, poking Kurogane on the red 'x' embroidered on the arm of his coat, wrinkling his nose as the starchy material buckled like paper under his finger. Kurogane continued his questioning look, his eyebrow threatening to disappear into his hairline as he subtly pulled the lines out of the sleeve.

"Like you want to slash at something," Fai finally sighed as if the explanation mad the word loss all meaning. Kurogane just shook his head and turned back to his drink.

"But that's not what I really mean," Fai struggled, waving his arms as if glowing lines of enlightenment would tangle themselves into sense from his fingertips: actually, knowing Fai that was the sort of the thing that would happen. He was dressed for the part too, well, a street-corner magician at any rate with a tight black suit with strategic patches cut out and replaced with ribbed dress material of the pale, minimally floral variety with a vest cut from the same material peeking from underneath.

"I mean you're feeling…pointy," Fai laughed, toying with the fraying edge of the other sleeve of the black trench coat fluttering around Kurogane's elbow.

"You have an addiction," Kurogane sighed, assuming this overly-Fai-like behaviour came from the wall of liquor behind him. Fai giggled and breathed in Kurogane's face. His nose wrinkled as the smell of coffee and deli meat washed over him but had to admit there wasn't a whiff of alcohol.

"Kuro-boo, you shouldn't assume," Fai scolded, poking a bony finger into the gauze peeking over the top button on his jack. This time Kurogane was unable to hide the small wince of pain, particularly when the person he was hiding it from still had his finger partially embedded in a particularly nasty bruise. Fai hummed in concern and before Kurogane realized that skeletal finger had moved, Fai (without any consideration for personal space) was fiddling with the lacquered red buttons and prying the first layer of the bandages underneath so he could peer down at Kurogane's injuries. And despite his best efforts, Kurogane was unable to stop him, as usual.

"Kuro-honey, you're supposed to tell me when things like this happen," Fai tutted once he had three fingers under the ragged bandages. "You look much like a kicked puppy when you wander around injured and we wouldn't want somebody adopting you would we?" he reprimanded, doing the buttons up and straightening the coat. Then a confused look dawned on his face and he undid his handiwork. This time he undid all the buttons, revealing the now obviously makeshift bandages that posed as a shirt, leaving bare shoulders and a strip of rock hard flesh above tattered black pants cut from the same starchy material which showed discolouration where it had been cut like neon signs in Fai's vision. But his focus was the gauze like material stretched over Kurogane's chest.

"Was that my shirt?"


	10. Doom and Gloom Dress

A/N: The time between my updates just keeps getting longer and longer doesn't it? Thank you to anyone and everyone who has read and reviewed.

ps. i reeally need help naming these things, give me a hand, i'm begging here.

Disclaimer: i don't even own the mangas, i mooch off my friend.

**Doom and Gloom Dress**

The door slammed shut, threatening to fall off its hinges, again. It, like almost everything else in this rotting utopia of a world, had seen better days, and probably better fittings than this factory-like castle provided. The slamming door alerted everyone in the curio collection of a throne room/dining hall to another of the nobility and his pet's arrival. This pair was dressed conservatively by the mostly leather adorned crowd's standards. The noble looked ghostly with his fine boned face framed by lush layers of tattered lace that gushed out of a threadbare broadcade of vines and tiny flowers. The jacket was cut to emphasis his how nearly non-existent his waist was and flared dramatically at the sleeve with more lace flowing out and hiding his delicate hands. Matching pants in patched silk slid into tight leather boots with a similar pattern as the jacket burnt into them. All of his face but the sardonic smirk was hidden by his recklessly unkempt hair, its pale colour blending with the grey of the lace and even paler skin. A slim chain that nearly glittered in the dim light of a few bare bulbs scatter through the room trailed from the lace at his right sleeve and connected to a thick collar around his pet's throat. That man held a hostility about him that suggested he was not the ideal lapdog that most pets were. Apart from the collar, he wore a ratty and stained shirt of some thin once-white material that had been shredded sometime in the past to reveal his well defined abdomen and part of his torso while still covering his collarbone and all of his arms. Stress marks at the cuffs suggested that the too long sleeves had been tied to something recently. Too big pants were held up by a belt that matched the thick and well used qualities of the collar and were ragged and shredded enough that pants seemed a little too generous a name for them. His bare feet were as filthy as his face and hair, although angry black eyes still managed to stand out and it was easy to guess how pale he had been after he last bathed. Crouched beside his master, they made an usual pair, usually a nobles' dresser made sure that pets matched their masters if they were going to the throne room.

Quickly, but sedately, the pair made their way to the long table set aside for the new nobility in the middle of the room. The tables were odd, having padded benches on only one side, facing the high table, and a raised plank behind that. The bench were for the nobles, the plank for the pets still humane enough to eat off of. The table was already rather full, but two ladies yanked their pets aside so the blond noble could sit between them. He took the invitation, gracefully stepping over the bench and gesturing for his pet to sit in the empty space behind him.

"Fai-luv," the one on his right greeted him, pawing at his jacket. This green-corseted, fishnet-encrusted thing had been after Fai since he'd shown up with a pet and two servants several weeks ago and was taken instantly with this mysterious member of her class.

"We missed you at lunch," the one on his left giggled, snuggling her face against his other sleeve; an impressive feat considering her tower of hair. Fai just ginned and bore it as best he could, like he had been since he arrived here. Kurogane, sitting behind him on the floor, at least had the luxury of ignoring the pet on his right, who mimicked her masters attention by basically shoving herself in his face using a few pelvic thrusts and a hand to hold up her skirts. His neighbour on the other side, an awkward man in a stained jumpsuit wasn't nearly as polite and soon there was a small scuffle taking place in his lap. He growled nearly subsonically, but Fai patted him on the head in an just-a-little-long way and he settled for leaning back and letting his hands spasm at his sides instead of around their throats. His position, with his head in the small of Fai's back, allowed him to enjoy the wizard's suffering/squirming as both of his neigbours tired to leech as much of themselves as possible to him. Fai passed him a piece of chicken accompanied by another pat on the head and the ladies' pets had gone from squabbling to snogging, still in his lap. Kurogane distracted himself by gnawing on the bone after stripping it of all the meat, waiting for Fai to finish. Sure enough, maybe five minutes later, Fai relented to his instincts, muttering polite apologizes for not staying longer before efficiently extracting himself from behind the bench and pulling Kurogane out with him, giving him plenty of excuses to shove the other pets out of his lap. Fai didn't need to drag Kurogane out of the throne room, he was more then willing to leave himself, but the breakneck pace Fai set almost had him dragging his pet out of the room. The door slammed behind them.

Around a bend in the hallway, Kurogane forced Fai to stop, pinning him between his arms in a shadowy alcove just in case someone where to glimpse the pet acting out (which would be punishable by death without hesitation, or trial).

"We're not going back in there," Kurogane stated, leaving little room for disagreement.

"But do we know where the feather is? And they'll be expecting us back there by the day after tomorrow at the latest," Fai attempted to retort, but it came out without any sincerity.

"We're not going back there," the assassin repeated even more firmly. Fai smiled darkly,

"Well then, we're going to have a busy night aren't we Kuro-pet?" he said, petting Kurogane's cheek.


	11. Play Clothes

medheemeheme. (falls over) instead of making sure i get into university, i give to you, dear readers, a homage to my favourite world.

disclaimer: ...

ps. what do people think: should i keep up with the story or stay pre-acid tokyo?

**Play Clothes. **

"My, they do take this game seriously, don't they?" Fai said from the doorway. Kurogane looked up from his seat on the low bench; taking in the slim silhouette of the magician. In a long dark coat he was a dark column except for a pale strip of his torso and abdomen that was hedged by the low rise of his black pants and the spiked black collar that encircled his thin neck. In his long fingers he loosely gripped a long steel pole capped with a semi-circle of polished, engraved, sharped steel. An equally elaborate and pointed plumb bob-esque slab of metal on a chain peeked out of his pocket. They had convinced him to tie his hair back which left the white heart of his face more exposed than usual. Although the eyepatch ruined the view he had grown so used to. Kurogane gave him a flat look that conveyed something like "This is serious idiot."

"Always so serious; Kuro-pa's has to loosen up a bit if he wants to be a good father," Fai teased with a mocking scold, "And don't call me an idiot." Kurogane didn't verbally answer, but raised his eyebrows until they brushed the thick band keeping his bangs off his face.

Somewhere distant, a gong rang and a crowd roared.

"We're starting soon," Syaoran commented, coming out of a backroom with the princess trailing behind with the "good luck stuffed animal". Kurogane stood up, raising his arms above his head in a full body stretch. His leather shirt, sleeveless and matte, sidled up, letting a cooling breeze slide across his mid-drift. A shifting eye as well. The assassin ignored the wandering eye as he pulled his shirt back down and slid a slab-like sword with a single, razored edge hilt first into a chain attached to his belt. He adjusted a thick armband with a metal plate stitched into it (a certain surprise for a body-slam victim) and sighed, settling into a proud stance with his hand anchored into his studded belt, making sure that he could easily reach the knives slipped into the white straps circling his thigh. A second gong sounded and the rabbit announcer called for them. Syaoran and Sakura quickly walked out, Mokona vanishing into the shadows. Kurogane paused slightly at the door beside Fai, calming himself for the fight ahead. Instead he tensed as he felt Fai lean against him.

"Aren't you scared?" Fai asked, Kurogane barely turned his head to glare at the magician out of the corner of his eye. Blond hair obstructed his view, but he didn't need his eyes to feel Fai press his lips against the bend in his jaw.

"We're going to win, aren't we Kuro-pi?" he chuckled, sauntering out. A feral grin spread across Kurogane's face as he strode confidently out and the ritualistic chains snaked around his body to signal the beginning of the game.


End file.
